dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Blum
|birthplace = Santa Monica, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1992-current |status = Active |agency = Arlene Thornton & Associates |website = Steve Blum }} Steven Jay Blum (born April 28, 1960 in Santa Monica, California, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for providing the voice of Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, Eikichi Onizuka in Great Teacher Onizuka, Mugen in Samurai Champloo, Roger Smith in The Big O and Orochimaru in Naruto. Career His credits include the voice of Spike Spiegel in the anime show Cowboy Bebop; Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels; Mugen in Samurai Champloo; Roger Smith from The Big O; Orochimaru, Zabuza, Ōnoki and Ao in the Naruto anime; and Wolverine in numerous games and in the animated series Wolverine and the X-Men, the animated movie Hulk Vs, The Super Hero Squad Show and the Marvel Anime X-Men. He also provided the voice of Jack Cayman, the main character of the video game MadWorld; Captain Foley, the venerable company commander, and Tank Dempsey, the comic relief in the Call of Duty series; Professor Galvez in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker; Grayson Hunt, the main protagonist of Bulletstorm; and Gorim, Oghren, and First Enchanter Irving in the 2009 video game Dragon Age: Origins. He also provides the voice of Vincent Valentine in the Final Fantasy VII compilation. In September 2000, Blum voiced TOM, the robotic host of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Blum replaced Sonny Strait in the character's second through fourth incarnations, until the cancellation of Toonami on September 20, 2008. When Toonami was revived on May 26, 2012, Blum returned as the voice of TOM. He is also the announcer for 7-Eleven's "Oh Thank Heaven" television and radio advertisements, and partnered with Vic Mignogna in the series Real Fans of Genius (a parody of Anheuser-Busch's Real Men of Genius radio ad campaign). He is also well known in American Union animation as the voices of Heatblast, Ghostfreak, and Vilgax in the Ben 10 franchise; Jamie in Megas XLR; Yakky Doodle and Clamhead in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law; Smytus in My Life as a Teenage Robot. He is also known for his voice portrayals of Starscream in Transformers: Prime; Count Vertigo in DC Showcase: Green Arrow and Young Justice; Red Skull, Beta Ray Bill and Wolverine in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes; Melbourne O'Riley in What's New, Scooby-Doo?; Amon in The Legend of Korra; and Zoltun Kulle in Diablo III. On June 5, 2012, he was awarded a Guinness World Record for being the most prolific video game voice actor, having 261 credited appearances on May 10. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Shin *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Dhalsim (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Makoto Shishio, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Spike Spiegel *''Trigun'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Cyborg 0013, Dr. Claus Van Bogoot, Commander Farej (eps. 14-17), Additional Voices *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Young Shiba Roses, Additional Voices *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Leeron Littner OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Tetsugyu, Genya, Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) Anime Films *''Akira'' (1988) - Terrorist 1, Nurse, Radio Reporter 3 (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - T. Hawk, Reporter 1, Calcutta Soldier, Ring Announcer, VTOL Pilot *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Acetylene Lamp External Links *Steve Blum at the Internet Movie Database *Steve Blum at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment